Black and WHite, mixed up Hanyou in High School
by PureKatPrincess
Summary: A Daugther of the happy couple is starting high school but theres a prob. She's a hanyou with a problem with having both a tail and ears. Go figure. Will she be able to survie high school and maybe true love? R&R. Rated for safety
1. The Morn' of the SchoolChp 1

WN: Hey y'all! THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NEVER WRITE THE OTHER STORY! It is just I am getting Writer's block with it. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!

I am okay now. This Story is after Inu-yasha and Kagome get married and have kids then move to the U.S.A. to have a better life. This story is around Kathira ( I made up the name because I couldn't think of anything ) . She tries to deal with both ears and a tail. She has a brother that's a really strong and popular hanyou and looks more like Kagome And, a little sister or sissy that is human but grows a fluffy, white tail on the nights of the crescent moon and looks a lot like Inu-yasha. Kathira is a mix of them both of them. Could she survive high school? I hope so. ((HELLO, you are the writer)) Oh yeah. Well, enjoy!

CHP 1-The Morn' of the School Day

Kathira woke up to the sound of the alarm and plopped her hand to shut the dumb thing up.

_Stupid alarm. What is today anyway?_

She looks at the clock to see it was 4:45 in the morning.

_Oh yeah, today is my first day of high school I better go take a shower now, or Misoka would take it._

Kathira forces herself out of bed and walks to the bathroom where luckly her big bro was not there.

_Yeah for me!_

She runs inside and washes her long jet-black hair with four thick white bands of hair. Two in the form of bangs in the front of her face and the others white strands running behind her doggy ears. She made sure that her white ears did not get water in them. She loved her ears and tail, even if they make her different.

She was the only member in her family to have both a tail and ears. Her bro had ears like daddy and her little sissy, Mahiru, had a tail when it is a crescent moon, and mommy had nothing. Oh yeah, and uncle Sessy has a big fluffy tail, too. None of her friends, form humans to vampires, didn't have a tail and ears ether. She was just the odd ball.

_Yeah, the odd ball._

A sudden knocking came from the door, "Hey, don't be taking all the hot water! A 14-year-old hanyou girl doesn't need that much water!" Miskoa banged on the door some more.

"Okay!" She turned the water off and wrapped her fave blue, moonlight, towel around her.

"There you go", she runs past him, "grumpy-pants."

"I heard that!" He slams the door and Kathira was finally in her peaceful room. It was all blue and purple, her fave colors, and many stars and moons everywhere. She even had a bamboo plant next to her bed she named Luna. She loved her room, but now she will see less of it.

_I will miss it._

She hurried and changed into her black butterfly shirt with 'rock n roll' on it with some tan western jeans. She put on some star earrings on the bottom area of her ears. It looked so pretty with her cute doggy ears. She wiggled them for a while before realizing it was 5:10 and she needed to eat breakfast.

She ran downstairs as her sissy still slept in peace. She saw her big bro on the table eating and his stuff already by him.

"You are late."

"I know." She grabs a bowl and eats some cereal.

"You were watching yourself wiggle your ears again, didn't you? Also, take those earrings off. Dad won't like you wearing them."

"I don't care. They make me look pretty and you can't tell me what to do."

"Good Morn' kids!" She turns to see mom walking down the stairs.

"Hey, mom." Misoka grabs his bowl to put it in the sink.

"Mommy!" She runs to her and gives her a big hug, "Good Morning!"

"Hello, did Misoka say something to you again?" She looks up at him and watches him check his bag on more time.

"Yeah", she pulls away to point at him, "He said I can't wear my earrings!"

"You can sweetie. You look so pretty in them." From that, Misoka gave a grunt.

"I am just saying he will disapprove", his ears twitch a bit, "and here he comes now."

Daddy walked in from the front door from his morning 'jog' or ultra fast run. He would go 120 miles an hour just for a warm-up. He didn't even look sweaty ether.

"How was your 'jog'?" Mom walks to daddy.

"Fine but I was slower today. I only went 200 miles when I always go 400. Fe."

"You will do better tomorrow." They then started to hug each other very tight. And, almost started to kiss and other stuff.

"HELLO! KIDS ARE OVER HERE!" Kathira screamed and daddy jumped away surprised.

"Oh, why are you both awake", he walks up to Kathira and pulls on her earring, "and why are you wearing this?"

"Today is the first day of school, dad." Misoka didn't even look up, "and I don't know about the earrings."

"They make me look pretty and mommy thinks so too." She hids behind mom.

"Come on Inu-yasha, let your daughter wear the earrings just for today." She put the puppy-eyes Kathira taught her.

"Uh, . . . No." He tried to hold up but it was hard for him to say no to Kagome. "She can't wear that because I don't want anyone to look at her." Kathira goes and finishes her breakfast before the 'big' stuff would happen.

"You mean you don't what her to look pretty?" She puts her hands on her hips.

_Oh no, here we go. _She goes and puts her bowl up.

"No, I mean . . ." He shakes his hands, "I mean she can't look 'pretty' or some thing like that."

"You mean you don't like the women you know to look 'pretty'."

"Yes that is . . .no wait!"

"Inu-yasha, Sit Boy!" With that, he is slammed to the floor. Luckly, the floor was made for these 'arguments'. Her doggy ears hurt from the loud crash of body to tile.

"We will be going now." Misoka grabs his stuff and grabs me when she barely grabs her bag, and they, well him carrying her on his back, ran to the bus stop.

When they arrive, he puts her back down, "That was a close one. I thought we wouldn't be able to get out of that." He wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, I hope daddy would be okay." She checks to see if she left anything.

"He will." He sits in his meditating poison. He was always meditating when he had free time. The wind blew his black ears and hair. He was about 6' 5", which was why he was in the basketball team. He was the junior that all the girls wanted to go out with. He was not just tall, but buff. He had some muscles that he got during the summer but you could barely tell from the jacket. He would always be wearing this red jacket everywhere, which he was wearing now. He liked it because it made him more like dad as a kid in Japan. Her parents and Misoka might be from Japan and all, but she loved the U.S. more.

His eyes open to show a pair of dark brown eyes that was moms too, "The bus is here."

"Cool", she looks around with her own bright honey eyes, which was the mix of mom and dad's eyes. She was only 5'2" and that didn't make her very happy. She was one of the shortest of her friend and they were about 5'6" or something. Even as hanyou, she was still short. Her tail then whacked her leg. Her tail was white as well but looked more like a golden retriever's tail, strong, long, and shaggy.

She was a freshmen or 'fishy' as they like to call them. She would go to a different school than her other friends because dad wanted her to go to the same school as Misoka. She doesn't know why but he said so.

The yellow bus pulled over and both of us walked into the bus to Kathira's doom.

_I hope I can survive high school as the weird hanyou with both ears and a tail._

WN: Hey, I hope y'all like it. I will try to write as fast as I can to update but with y'all's reviews. I will do it faster so bring on the reviews! See y'all later!


	2. Groupie Troubles

WN: Hey y'all! I think y'all know about the Storm Rita coming to the east coast of the US where I live. I am kind of scared of it but also kind of excited of it. I know you think I am weird. ((You are right)) Shut it! I will try to be safe in it though and hope it will not be like Hurricane Katrina. I will write to y'all how it was in my next one, if I live. ((Stop being so dramatic!)) Okay I will stop. I want to tell ya'll that it was so hard to get water and it is Tuesday too and it will hit on Saturday! (( Why did you needed to say that)) I just wanted them to see how people are acting. I will stop flapping my lips now, enjoy the story!

Chp 2.- Groupie Troubles

Kathira just walks in the large yellow school bus when she smells a familiar scent. She looked around to find Ichigo-Chan smiling a wide smile.

"Ichigo-Chan!" She runs to the empty seat next to Ichigo or better knows as Janice. She has black wavy hair and is a human. Her brown eyes hid behind her glasses. She is the best anime drawer in the world and Kathira likes it when she draws her.

"Neko-Chan!" They bother hug each other very tight.

"Please stop calling her Neko-Chan, Janice." Misoka walks to the empty seat behind them. He did not like Ichigo calling Kathira neko or cat because she is, obviously, a dog, but she does not care about that because the first part of her name is kat.

"Hello it is ICHIGO!" Janice liked to be called Ichigo than Janice, because she loved strawberries and loved how it sounds in Japanese.

"Forget him. How was your summer? I did nothing." Her dog-ears sank with her sad emotion.

"I did nothing ether and", she touches the peak of her ear, "Could I touch your ears? I think they are SO cute and the earrings make them even cuter!"

"Thanks and go ahead." She grabs Kathira's ear and starts to rub it. Kathira had learned how to not to whine when someone rubs her ears at a early age so she was not whining at all.

"Hey are you scared of school?" Ichigo looks at her because of her question.

"Not really. It is the just the first day and it won't be that bad."

Kathira shakes Ichigo off her ear, "Well, that is what you think."

The entire bus ride was all talking and laughing their heads off. As they were talking of when they were going to get there, they were there. They walked out of the bus and headed to the cafeteria.

"I hope we could have some classes together." Kathira opens the door and goes in first.

"Yeah me too." Ichigo walked after her. They looked around and Kathira found some of her close friends from when she was a child.

There was a tall, tan boy called Haruki. He was the son of her parent's friends, Miroku and Sango. He was okay when they were young but now he was becoming more like his father and that is all that should be said. With him is Sango's brother's, Kohaku, daughter, Rikana. She is his cousin so she makes sure her does not get into 'trouble'.

"Hello good friends!" Haruki walks up to them but then they split up so he hugged air.

"Haruki, please stop trying to act like you dad. It is getting old and that will never work." Ichigo brushes the pretend dust from her shirt and Kathira does the same.

"And, you know we don't like you hugging us." Kathira walks over to the classes sheet and found that she and Rikana have the first class together. She wags her tail so much that she keeps hitting people.

"OW! Watch it, doggy girl!" A rather tall boy with green skin said then just walked away.

"Look we have the same first class." Rikana walks over and her face is filled with joy.

"Awesome!"

B-bring B-bring

The bell rings and a voice comes out of the crowd, "Everyone please go to your first period class!"

"We will see you later!" Rikana and Kathira walk to their classes. When they reached the main hallway, they saw people walking up the stairs, but some were jumping from the floor to the second floor. They were both in awe.

"How about going on the . . . Ah!" A large pair of hands grabbed the girls and pulled them to the second floor. It looked as they were flying but were really getting pulled up. When it all stopped, they turned around to find Misoka fixing his stuff, also wiping dust off like Ichigo and she did a few minutes ago, and many girl squeals could be heard form the background.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!" The squeals replaced with gasps of disbelief. These girls were must be his 'fan club'. They were so dang annoying.

"You can barely jump 6 feet so how can you jump a story?" He turned and started to walk away.

"I don't need your stinkn' help!" When he left, the squealing/gasping girls circle around her, leaving Rikana safe out outside. Lucky her.

A girl with blonde hair, and very noticeable fangs spoke, "Why did you speck to Misoka like that, you fishy!" She seemed to be their leader.

"You have no right to do that!" A red head with green eyes of a witch and many freckles yelled in my face.

"You are to be punished!" A girl with brown hair and a light brown fur growing on her skin glared with evil in her black eyes. She also had a pair of ears but were WAY bigger but no tail.

"Yes, all in favor say 'eye'!" A black head human rose her hand and all the rest rose their hands.

"It is settled. She will feel the wrath of the Misoka Fan Club!" They were about grab Kathira but she rose her hand up.

"Hello, unless you are dumber than you look, I am related to him." They looked at her in bewilderment.

"You are?" The witch had asked.

"Yes, his younger sister, so if you groupies don't mine. I need to get to class." She pushes out of the circle of the 'fan club' and starts to walk to class with Rikana.

"Hold it!" The vampire Blondie grabs Kathira's hand, "You better tell us all about Misoka. His likes, dislikes, . . ."

"the color of his underwear!" The human girl yelled and all them sighed at the same time.

" I will tell you nothing. I don't even know what he even likes, not to mention his . . . EW! Why would I WANT to know about the color of his drawers?" She tries to pull away but the vampire had a strong grip.

"TELL US, NOW!" The vampire girl glared at her with those navy blue eyes of hers and she began to very sleepy.

Pow!

The vampire girl was knocked to the floor from a powerful force. Kathira could barely see anything that was happening because she was half-hypnotized

"AH! Claudia! We need to take her to the nurse!" They pick up Claudia and carry her downstairs, "We will deal with you later!"

Kathira couldn't hold herself up no longer and fell forward ready to hit the floor but a masculine arm kept her from the painful fate.

"Are you alright?"

WN: He,he,he. I leaved you on a cliff hanger. Y'all see who this hero is in the next Chp. I will like to ask people to find the meaning of the Japanese names 'cause I found them with no meaning so I would like to know what they mean so can anyone help me? I will hope I could survive the Hurricane Rita and all the other people could too. Please pray or whatever you do to ask if all of us in the path could be safe. All of Texas Thanks you!


	3. Dogs & Cats Friends?

WN: Hey y'all! I LIVED!((SHUT UP! It was not that bad)) Yeah and my house if save so are everyone where I lived is okay. Y'all get to finally see the 'hero' dude and other people too. One of my reviews wanted to have Inu and Kag come out not just every few chapters. I will put something like flashbacks so they could be in it more but just to tell y'all that his revolves around their daughter and they won't be it a lot in person but I will put a lot of flashbacks for all the Inu/Kag fans. Also, the flashbacks will be in first person of ether Kathira (mostly her) or another character that was talking or thinking last. I hope y'all are okay with that. I don't school for Monday and maybe Tuesday so I will write a lot in those days so y'all could get more updates, maybe. I don't do cussing so there will be at cuss words like d. ENJOY!

"He walks to the door." flashback

" 'I am tired!' " Speck in flashback

Chp. 3- Dogs and Cats Friends?

"Are you alright?" She forced herself to turn her head to the right and she looked up to a boy that looked her age put a head taller. His brown hair was cut in half by a horizontal, orange line. His face was a soft tan but his hazel eye stood out the most. She always had a thing for hazel eyes.

He looks. . . No, IS so fine!

"Can you stand up?" A expression of worry appear on his face.

Her face erupts a hot red and rises in a fast speed that she almost fell backwards. "I am sorry about that. I get sleepy easily. That's what a vampire's hypnosis does to you. Ha, ha, ha!"

"I know, but why were you messing with her anyway?"

"I have friends that are vampires, so they don't scare me." Her tail and ears stood in a confident pose.

"No, I mean what they want they meant from you?" A little edge that he was not getting a straight answer.

"I must ask", Rikana interrupts the boy, "Are you the one to hit that girl so hard?" Kathira stopped acting all 'Miss. Hero' to see if he would answer the million dollar question.

"Yup, I don't like bullies so I wanted to help you. You must tell me your name for saving you."

"My name is Rikana," She points to Kathira, "And, this is Kathira. We are freshmen here. Her brother is really popular with the girls so they were uh. . . Yeah, what were they doing?" She turns to Kathira.

"They wanted for me to give them, like, 'personal' info about my big bro but you helped me out there."

"It was fun to help for the greater good. I hope to see my fellow fishies later." He exclaimed on 'fishy'. He walks away but Kathira thought she saw something orangey-red on his behind but she forgets it.

The first few classes went well. She only had first class with Rikana and didn't see the others till lunch after third period.

"Hello, my friend!" Haruki comes from the right to hug Kathira but jumps straight up and does a triple flip. He ends up hugs another poor girl about a year older, which was bad for him.

"Stupid, Pervert freshmen!" And, SLAP! A large red mark was left from the harsh attack, which he deserved. Rikana comes out with a portable ice packet which she always had for this reason.

"Haruki, what have we been telling you?" She hands him the packet. Kathira grabs her lunch and sits with them.

"You know I like to hug girls and you are the closest girls around." He places the ice on the red hand print.

"Which is better than Miroku." Kathira drinks her chocolate milk after adding that. She has seen Miroku being slapped about twenty times regularly. Sango could be very painful.

"Well, my dad should . . .", Rikana stuffs his mouth with a loaf of garlic bread.

"Thank you, Rikana! I SO owe you." Kathira applauds for the great show of shutting another up, especially him.

"Another garlic bread would be great." She points to the suffocating Haruki.

"Fine by me." Kathira walks to the pasta lane and grabs a bread at the same time as another hand, except this one was larger than hers.

"I am sorry. You wanted this one?" She looks up to see a tall dude with short, black hair and emerald green eyes. His pointy ears hid behind his hair. He had the scent of a wet dog but with a piney scent with it. She remember what her daddy sad about that scent before.

" ' Kathira you must always get way from the area if you smell one!" Dad is in his 'speech' pose, again. I wonder what he wants to tell me now. Oh yeah, I have to listen if I want to know.

To late. Inu-yasha saw me in my 'I am in a dream and can't hear you now' face and was ready to hit me in the head for my 'absent-mind ness'.

' Sit.' Kagome's voice came from the doorway. Daddy, yet again, was pushed into the floor.

'Inu-yasha, why are hitting your daughter for no reason?" She had her fists on her hips.

'YOUR daughter was not listening to my advice. She need to learn to listen to me!' He yells thru the floor.

'Dad, I do, but I was thinking of high school that time, and know that I remember it', I give an angry look at daddy, 'why is it that you hit me and not Misoka and Mahiru.'

Inu-yasha finally stands from the spell, 'Misoka has behaved during my lessons, but I had to hit him a few time. And, Mahiru is to young for my hits and is also human unlike you. She is to good to hit also.'

'That is what you think.' I murmur to low for him to hear.

'You should be nicer to her, Inu-yasha.' Thank mom to have my back.

'Never mind that shi- uh, stuff, just know that you should know to avoid the smell of a wolf youkai. They are trouble and I don't want you to be near them.'

'You still hate Koga for liking me when we were young? You sure can be an idiot so times.'

'Who is calling the idiot, wrench?'

'I thought you were going to watch your language around the children.' She points to Kathira and he gets a blushed face for what he done.

'Mom, you had another dude like you? Oh, dad had a run with for his money!'

'No, just a running with a million colorful words coming 5 trillion a second.' They both had a giggle fit.

' He was the reason we moved and he is still in Japan too! HA, HA, HA!" He stopped and sat down in a cross position, 'Anyway, I don't want you near them. If I smell something like a wet stinking dog with a stupid piney scent on you the first day of school, then you will have a bump that will the whole entire iceberg to reduce the swelling!'"

Oh great, now dad will have a fit when I will get home. She thought.

"Thanks for the offer but you could have it if you really want it." She pushes the bread to the wolf boy.

"What I really want", He grabs her hands in his, " is to know your name."

She sighs and pulls her hands out of his, "My name is Kathira and if you don't want it then I will take it." She grabs the bread and races to pay for it. He fallows her anyway.

"My name is Daiki and anything you want, Kathira." He grinned the whole way.

"Do you want to do anything I want?" She asks in the most innocent voice she could and added the puppy eyes just for kicks.

"Yes, anything for you." He stood there waiting for something he wished was good for him.

In the coldest voice possible, "Leave me alone." She was hoping for his heart to break and leave in pain like the others she dumped in the past but he just grinned.

"Of course, my dear", he rises her hand and kisses the back of her hand, "I will see you tomorrow." He walks away with his black tail waging back and forth.

Kathira was all but happy with his reaction._ He is just trying to get to me. I must stay strong. Man, I am sounding like those hero boys in anime shows._

She walks back to her friends and asked what had took her so long. She told the whole story and they were astonished.

"Kathira, I can't believe you got boys chasing you already. I know some of them asked you in middle school and you look more beautiful now that back. . ."

SLAM!

Haruki got hit by a empty chocolate milk carted that use to be Kathira's. Ichigo comes and sits with her food and claps for the second Haruki hit in the day.

"What did he do now." Ichigo asked after her applause. Kathira told about everything and she also stared in surprise as well.

"I have to agree to the pervert over there about that", she exclaimed, " I think that you have become more prettier than in middle school."

They were both right. Kathira had to beat up a few 'unrespectable' guys during the summer and now a guy was hitting on her in high school and he had to be a wolf.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I need to wash the smell of the wolf off my skin or dad will have a fit. Be right back." She walks to restroom. She rubs the soap hard on her skin but still a slight smell of wolf stayed on her skin but you had to get really close and had to sniff really deeply to smell it.

I will take a shower before dad comes home. It might leave by then and I will be on the clear. She walks out of the girls restroom and smell someone familiar.

Is it that boy that helped me earlier? She also caught the scent of a bunch of wolves. _Oh great, now I have to wash again of I come in. I guess I should see what's up. _

She also caught the scent of a bunch of wolves. 

She walks to the many smells then hears a small voice say a word that Kagome would call 'colorful' and many painful grunts. She races to the spot where she finds the boy standing but still in pain with four other guys, that were wolves too, ready to attack him again.

"You will have lesson of respect for the Fang Five, you striped weirdo!" A brown youkai wolf yelled then kicks the boy to the floor.

"Yeah, no one stands up to us! Ha, Ha, Ha!" Another one bellowed.

I will teach them a thing or two. She pulls up her short sleeves and readies herself for the right time to jump in and save the day.

"You are just pieces of wolf s!" He did have a colorful vocabulary like Inu-yasha had. She thought the nice guy act was to good to be true.

"You will regret saying that!" Another one got ready to punch him but something tackled him to the floor.

"I thought wolves had a great sense of smell but I guess the book was wrong." Kathira walked to the boy, "This is for saving me but I did get your name, that was rude of you."

He wobbly stands up, "You could call me Nick for now. I didn't know dogs, not to mention FEMALE dogs could fight like that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Her ears and tail shot up in a angry position.

"You will pay for hurting him you b!" The brown one runs toward Kathira but she does the same triple flip like with Haruki but lands on the wolf's head. He faints as she flips backwards to Nick's side.

"You need to watch your language around me and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I see the little puppy has some moves." Another sandy brown wolf assumed.

"I see she will need to be tamed. I would love to take care of that." A blonde wolf walks up to Kathira with a evil shine in his black eyes. She get a feeling this is getting this is going a little to far.

"No, I WANT TO DO IT!" Yelled another brown wolf but with pink eyes.

The blonde wolf was already in close range for the attack, " I am doing it and that's IT!"

Kathira walks back until she hits the wall and shuts her eyes as it was the end. The blonde wolf gets read to pounce.

"Blaze Onyx Piercing!" A hand with black sharp nails scratches the blonde wolf on his face making a small stream if red blood flow down his face. She finds Nick standing in front of her with the same blood of the wolf's on his now black nails. Nick all different now, not just his nails. The orange line was replaced with a pair of orange striped cat ears and a reddish-orange, blacked striped tail grew from behind with it was swaying back and forth. His eyes blazed a red-orange color with a few black stripes in it.

"You better not to that to Kathira." Kathira stood there is shock of what was happening.

"What will you do about it?" Asked the blonde wolf wiping the blood from his face.

"You see more than just tiny cuts on your pretty-boy face." He smirks.

Why does he remind me of daddy? Her ears stood in bewilderment.

"You will regret that!" He charges at Nick but he just stands there.

"You asked for it." He hold out his black, cat nails, "Blaze Onyx Piercing!"

A large, deep cut appears on his chest and blood slowly flows from it.

"What? How could you do that?" He faints to the floor and his wolf buddies picked him and their other friend and ran away.

"You will pay for that!" The pink eyed wolf yelled.

"I am glad that is over." He turns to Kathira, "I was hoping not to show you this but here is the real me." He raises his arms and a emotion of disappointment shown in his fire eyes.

"I am okay with the real you." She walks up to him.

"You do? Most people would tease or be weird out of my true appearance. There is not a lot of Siberian Tiger hanyous in the U.S. So, why are you okay with me being like this?"

"Because", she grabs his cat ears and starts too rub them, "I love your cat ears! They are so CUTE!"

He shakes her off his ears, "You have ears too."

"I know but not like cat ears." She smiles at him, "And, having a tail too is also why. I am not the only one with both any more!"

"You are a weird hanyou dog-girl, you know that." He shakes his head and walks to the cafeteria.

"How did you know I was a hanyou?" She didn't know that it was that obvious.

"I could smell it the moment I caught you." He had sad it so softly that she exploded a lava red, again.

"Huff, I knew that will get you." He smirks.

"THAT IS SO MEAN!" She returns to her normal color.

"It was fun to watch." He shook his whole body. His ears and tail disappeared and eyes and nails turned back to what they use to be.

"WOW, you could control your appearance? I wish I could do that." Her head hangs down with her ears.

"You look cute with those ears and tail though." Her face explodes, again. " I got you again! HA, HA, HA!"

"Not fair, I fall for anything." She sees the cafeteria, "Hey, are you sitting with your friends today?"

"I don't have friends", he said coldly.

"Well, then you will sit with us then." She grabs his arm and drags him to their table.

"Hey everyone! I want you to meet Nick. He is the one who saved me from Misoka's fans."

"Hey there, you have this lunch?" Rikana asked.

"Yup." Was all he said in Kathira's grasp. He was trying are to leave as fast as he could but gave up.

"Nick this Ichigo. She is my friend from middle school. She is a great anime drawer!"

"No, I am not! Neko-Chan please stop telling everyone I am!" Nick then looks confuse to Kathira.

"Neko-Chan?"

"Yes, you are Ichigo, right Haruki, Rikana?" She turns to her other friends and didn't hear Nick's Question.

"Yes, you are Ichigo", agreed Rikana.

"You are the best in the world and needs a hug of con-" Haruki got another hit from Rikana.

"Ouch." Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is Haruki. He is a big pervert and hugs any girl he could get his hands on which is usually us. And, Rikana is his cousin so she could hit him if he acts 'bad'."

" What is the thing with Ichigo calling you 'Neko-Chan'?" He could not get that out of his mind.

"Oh, of course you would notice that but my friends call new Neko-Chan because the first three letters of my name make kat so they call me that but my big bro doesn't like it."

"Oh I see." He looks some want pleased from the nickname.

"Oh yeah, Nick is a ca-oomph!" Nick quickly covered her mouth.

He whispered in her doggy ear, "Please don't go and tell everyone in the school about this. We could tell them this later, okay?" She nodded and he released her.

"What was it Neko-Chan?" Ichigo asked.

"It was nothing."

"Now everyone must go to their four period classes." The same voice from this morning called out.

"What classes do you all have next?"

They all showed their schedules and they all had the next class, Geography, next.

"Yeah we all have the next class together!" Kathira hugs Ichigo while she hugs Rikana and Rikana grabs Haruki by the collar and Kathira grabs Nick by the wrist as he tries to run away.

What have I got myself into? He wondered

The rest of the day was alright with Kathira. She had fun with everyone in Geography but Nick was still kind of shy at first but Kathira had raises his spirit and he was talking more normally by the end of class. She had another class with Ichigo in art and they were happy about that. She had Geometry and Spanish with Nick and was surprised how good he was in Spanish. She also had Daiki in geometry and it looked like Nick was ticked off of how he was treating her.

" As I walked into the class with Nick, I smelled a familiar smell but didn't like it very much.

'Kathira!', Daiki runs and grabs her hands, AGAIN, 'I am so happy that you have this class with me.' I could hear Nick do a little hiss from the bottom of his neck.

'Daiki, didn't I say to leave me ALONE?' I try to pull my hand away he still hold on tight.

'That was in Lunch and this is geometry.' I could now hear a low and long hiss from Nick now.

'Well , I said to leave me alone NOW and FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. We have to get to our seats, right Nick?" Daiki let go of my hands and glares at Nick and he does the same.

I just sigh and grab Nick, 'Come on now. I really don't want you to be in trouble just cause of the guys who I have problems with.'

I didn't catch the face of triumphant Nick did to Daiki and he only steamed off to his chair which was opposite of Nick and Kathira's seats."

Kathira had it pretty normal the rest of her classes.

B-bring, B-bring

The bell for the end of school rang and all of the kids ran out of there. Kathira had to go to her locker to drop of her books. She was there then she sees Nick talking to someone that looked like an older version of him but with a few differences and a dark aura surrounded him. She tuned her ears to the conversation.

"You are really pretending to be a human to avoid the teasing you got as a kid? That is just so stupid to pull, little brother!" The older brother told but in a very cold and emotionless voice. He was almost like uncle Sesshy back when dad and mom meet but now he had more nicer aura around him because of Kathira and her siblings and also Rin.

"Yeah so what of it! I already made some friends because of it!" Nick defends himself.

"What are they? Are they humans or mice?" His violent, green-yellow eyes shown laughter.

"One of them is a hanyou like me! And, that is better than any other of your friends, Binya!"

"Like you do have a hanyou friend." He turns his head so his neck-long, night-black hair with black stripes almost invisible because they both were black.

Just like on cue, Kathira walks up to the bickering brothers, "Hey Nick, are you riding the bus?"

Oh no, why now Kathira? Nick thought.

"So, this your hanyou friend. She is a dog hanyou then." He starts to look at her which made her very uncomfortable.

"Binya, leave her alone!" He stands in front of her.

"Come on Kathira, lets go." He guides her away from his loser of a big brother.

"I hope to see you again, Kathira." Binya says in a cold voice which made Kathira shudder.

When they where a safe distance from Binya, he turned her that they were face to face.

"Why did you do that for? He could of done something bad to you! You should of stayed where you were!"

"I WAS trying to help you and how did you know I was there?"

"I can smell you remember. Just cause I am a cat doesn't mean I can't smell stuff like you!"

"He, he. I forgot." They made it to their buses, "I am sorry about that. I need to stay out of your business."

"It's okay as long if you don't do it again." He rose an eyebrow.

"Of course not." He smiled and walked to his bus.

He didn't know she had her fingers crossed. _Yeah right._

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled from his bus.

"See ya!" She runs to her bus and gets ready for the pain at home.

WN: Hey, hope y'all like it. This is the longest in the whole entire story! Cool! Y'all have meet a lot of new characters! I will give Nick his own word he says all the time like Inu-yasha with 'Feh' and 'Keh'. Just to tell that Daiki and Koga are NOT RELATED! Koga is off in Japan and might not make appearance, I think. So will Kathira be flatten into a pancake? Or will she be saved by her big bro? I would pick the first one but I am saying nothing! Please Review!


	4. Home Life & Phone Names

WN: Hey y'all! This story takes place about 20 years after they defeat Naraku and find all the Jewel shards and the whole big bang happened which will be explained later. I will cut it short and let y'all read. Enjoy!

Chp. 4- Home Life & Phone Names

Before the bus left for the ride home, Kathira had told Ichigo everything that happened that day except the whole Nick is a hanyou thing. Just when Misoka gets on the bus, he wrinkles his nose and glares at Kathira.

He pulls Kathira away from Ichigo, "Kathira, ugh, why do you reek of wolf and tiger?"

I got busted She thought.

"Uh, I smell like that because, uh, I meet a wolf youkai guy at lunch." She was starting sweat.

"Didn't he said not to get near them. You will be in so much trouble with dad and he is a guy too? You are in deep trouble." He tried to his impression of dad's smirk.

"It's not my fault I didn't smell him when I never smelled or even seen a wolf before. He should of just shown me one and have done just that."

"I guess if you don't come home with that smell everyday dad would be okay, but only if you don't come in contact with him, again."

"I would LOVE not to see him ever again but I have him at lunch and geometry, but I think he has a crush on me." She was ready for the anger.

"WHAT! Are you sure?" He was ready to tear her apart.

"Yup, he did the same hand thing like with mom." Kathira covered her eyes with her hand.

"OH GREAT! Now dad will go crazy from this." Kathira could almost imagine it.

"It must be a curse or something if you and mom both got wolves to fall in love with you. I guess we will have to see what dad would really say about this." Misoka walks to his seat with exhaustion and stress for what was to happen.

I am glad he forgot about the tiger smell. She smiles wide and walks back to he seat and talks some more to Ichigo all the way to her house.

They walk out of the bus and snick to their house. They hoped that Inu-yahsa would not be home and wouldn't smell the wolf scent on Kathira.

When they had reached the front door, it swings open by itself and an angry Inu-yasha stood in it.

"Why do I smell a wolf?" He glare at the both of them.

"A wolf got a crush on Kathira." He quickly spilled the beans and pointed at her.

"Thanks a lot." She murmured.

"YOU GOT A WOLF TO HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" His eyes was getting red (not full-youkai red).

"See you later!" Misoka race around daddy and 'smirked' again.

I will so get you later.

"Kathira answer me, why didn't you leave when you smelled the wolf? Don't you know I hate wolfs? They are lowlife, flea-bitten, fu-"

"Sit!"

BAM!

Yet again, Inu-yasha was on the floor. Kagome walks to Kathira and grabs her backpack, " How was your day, Kathira?"

"I was okay mom. Haruki tried to hug us again but Rikana was there to help and Ichigo is getting better in her drawing. We have a few classes together. I meet some new people today, also."

"ONE OF THEM IS A DA-, dang WOLF!" Dad comes to the table were they were setting after the spell lifted.

"Watch with the language ,Inu-yasha, or I will say twenty times the-kissing-the-floor word." She tapped her finger on the glass table top. " Why are you mad about her making new friends? You shouldn't care what they are."

"First, it is a WOLF and worst it is a HE and HE has a crush on HER!"

"I was friends with a wolf." She stated.

He shot up, "HE WANTED TO MAKE YOU HIS 'WOMAN'!"

"I was still 'kind-of' friends with him but you two get in a fight every time you met."

Kathira whispered under her breath, "And, you lost every time! He, he, he."

"KATHIRA!" He was about to knock out her noggin.

"Bad boy, SIT!" And, Inu-yasha had, again, 'quality time' with the tile floor.

"Kathira you can go to your room now. I will deal with your big-headed puppy of a dad."

"DON'T CALL ME A PUPPY, WRENCH! I HAVE THREE KIDS AND THA-"

" What did I say about that language! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT. . . " And the sits continued and dad kept hitting the floor as Kathira ran up the stairs.

I am SOO sorry for him.

She heads up to her room and hides herself in her computer till dinner.

"Kathira." She still stares into the laptop.

"Kathira!" She thinks she hears someone but forgets about it.

"KATHIRA!" She thought she hears her dad and looks around but goes back to the computer.

A loud 'Keh' could be heard from downstairs and a loud footsteps fallowed running up the stairs. The bedroom door swings open and Inu-yasha grabs Kathira and carries her over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Dad! Let me down! I NEED to finish that picture! Daddy! DADDY!" He wouldn't put her down until they were at the set up glass table and he plops her to her seat.

"I won't have to do that everyday if you just come downstairs when we call you. Now eat then you need to go into training." He bites down into his cut steak.

"I don't want to train with Misoka! I rather be on my computer! I need to finish that picture for everyone that is waiting in the site!"

"If you don't train, then you will be taken over by all the boys 'cause you are so darn it weak and I will be an aunty." This didn't came from dad. This came the small but loud and annoying mouth of Kathira's little sister, Mahiru.

She was the only child in the family that was basically human like mom, but looks like a youkai. She has snow white hair like Inu-yasha but has some pink streaks in it. We didn't know where the pink hair came from but dad thinks it was from one of his ancestors that could have had pink fur. Her eyes were as gold as dads with some hints of baby blue. When she was sad or acting innocent, you would say her eyes changed to a baby blue. She was about 4'6". She had no ears or tail during the day but at the nights of a crescent moon, she would grow a long fluffy tail like Uncle Seeshy. She won't get the powers like Kathira, Misoka or Inu-yasha, mind you, she will just get the tail and still be human. Dad thinks that she is half of a hanyou, which is a like a quarter. She would wear REALLY, REALLY short skirts and Inu-yasha would get into arguments with Kagome about her showing 'too much of her skin'. That was all that they thought was 'bad' with her, but they haven't seen her when she was mad. It would make vampires drink garlic juice just to get away from her.

"I am already stronger than them!" Then, she suddenly remembers earlier that day.

"That is your father's pride talking, dear." Kagome drinks some of her tea.

"Yup, you are sounding more like me everyday." He then sips his tea.

"I will agree." Misoka finally talks the sips on his tea too.

"Yes, we will need a 'sit' necklace for her as well." She sips her drink which was lemonade. She was too young to drink tea says dad.

"STOP DRINKING THE DUMB TEA AND WHATEVER YOU ARE DRINKING! AND, I AM NOT LIKE DAD AND I DON'T NEED NO STINKN' COLLAR!"

They stare at her with a 'we are right' look. She just stays there dumbfounded.

"I-I-I-I-I'm eat MY dinner in MY ROOM!" She grabs her food and stomps upstairs.

"I can't belief they thing I am like my dad!" Kathira, later after the 'dinner' incident, talks to Rikana, Haruki, and Ichigo on three way calling. She ever came back down for that training ether.

Haruki is the first to answer her statement, "You know what you need? You need a-"

"Don't EVEN say hug or you will get it tomorrow!" All the girls say in unison.

"I-I-I was n-not go-going to s-say that. You guys don't know me very well do you?"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Asked Ichigo.

"It was n-nothing. Uh. . . . Hey! I got Nick on the other line do you want me to up him on?" He was saved by the phone.

Kathira answered that first, "That would be great! Put him on." He was off for a few seconds then they heard two lines click up.

"Hello?" Nick's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Nick!" All the girls said in unison again.

"Could you guys please stop with the unison thing?" asks a annoyed Haruki.

"Okay!" They said in unison.

"AH!" He yells in frustration.

"Do you do this every night?" asked a confused Nick.

"During the summer, yeah, but now in school we plan to do it during the weekend and when we don't have a lot of work", explained Rikana.

"That is cool. I never did this before."

"Well you can do it now!" Cheered a happy Ichigo.

"KATHIRA! GO TO BED NOW!" A loud dad bellowed through the door. Other yells of angry parents could be heard from the other line except for Nick's.

"It's time to jet! See ya tomorrow!" Ichigo hangs up.

"Yeah, see ya! I can't wait to hug-"

"BYE HARUKI!" Kathira and Rikana yelled.

"Okay, bye." He hangs up

"Man, night Kathira, Nick." Rikana hangs up.

"Okay, bye Nick." She was about to hang up.

"KATHIRE WAIT!"

"WHAT? What happened?"

"I just needed to ask you. . . "

"What?" She was getting tired and didn't wanted her dad to tear down the door.

"I wonder if . . .if . . . I could call you Neko-San?" He had nervousness in his voice.

"What? You could call me Neko-Chan if you want. It is just a name thing and it doesn't mean a lot, we are in America, so call me whatever. Do you want to call me that 'cause you are a cat?"

"Well, it make me more comfortable and . . ."

"Don't worry", she interrupts, " I get it. You like to have someone like you, well almost. I am just fine with that. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, bye Neko-Chan." He quickly hangs up and she does too.

I wonder why he was like scared to tell me this? Never mind must get in bed before dad gets mad. Wow that rhymes !

She head into bed ready for the next horrible day of high school.

WN: Wow! I wrote this in one Day! I am so cool! Okay, never mind me. Below is the list of the relationships between each person( does not include young love if you get what I mean) I forgot to put it in the last one so here it is.

Inu-yasha(Dad, Daddy) +(Married to) Kagome(Mom, Mommy)Misoka(older brother & Older son of Inu &Kag), Kathira(Older daughter& sister, middle child), Mahiru(Youngest daughter & sister)

(Dad, Daddy) +(Married to) (Mom, Mommy)(older brother & Older son of Inu &Kag), (Older daughter& sister, middle child), (Youngest daughter & sister) 

Miroku( I hope y'all know him but: Inu-yasha and Kagome's friend) +( Married to) Sango ( Same for Miroku) Haruki (their only son & find of Kathira, Ichigo, and cousin of Rikana)

Seeshomoru -don't know how to spell name and could not find spelling- (Uncle Seeshy, uncle of Kathira and them, and brother of Inu-yasha) - Rin (about 27year old and lives with Sesshy, has some feeling for Seeshy.) -I know it is kind of wrong for some of you but this is how it happen in my mind and she is like 27.

Kohaku (Brother of Sango) +( Married to) Unknown( I need to make up first) Rikana( Their only daughter & friend of Kathira, Ichigo & cousin of Haruki)

(Brother of Sango) +( Married to) ( I need to make up first) Rikana( Their only daughter & friend of Kathira, Ichigo & cousin of Haruki)

Ichigo or Janice( Parents unknown and might not even come up, siblings none, friends with Kathira, Ichigo, and all of them)

Nick( parents are unknown for now, has big bro that is a full black tiger youkai, friends with Kathira, Ichigo, Haruki, Ichigo & Rikana.)

WN: This should cover just the BASIC. This is who knows who and how but not in from where, never mind. I really hope I don't have to make another one. Man, am I tried. I will like some nice reviews for this. Please Review! I would READLY LIKE SOME REVEIWS! See ya later!


	5. Ride to School!

WN: Hey! I have nothing to say so enjoy! Oh Yeah, I wonder if y'all see how much I 'use' the ' ' things. I can get obsess with it. Enjoy Now!

Chp. 5- Ride to School!

"Kathira?" Kagome says in a soft whisper.

"Five more minutes, mommy."

"Kathira, you going to miss the bus and be late to sch-"

"WHAT! IT CAN'T BE!" She looks at the clock and finds that it is 5:30 a.m.

"I HAVE TO GO AND CHANGE A-AND SHOWER AND, UH!" Kathira runs past Kagome and rushes to get herself ready for school. She grabs a plain bagel and rushes out of the house in her fading black jeans and pink v-neck shirt with a little dog on the left side with matching hot pink hoop earrings. She hurriedly eats her bagel and runs as fast as she could to the bus stop. A pair of red tail light could be seen driving farther away from the stop.

"Oh, no, now I will have to run after it, but I am already tired!" She pants as she flops to the ground. Her ears hang down in disappointment.

"Neko-Chan? Is that you, Kathira?" She looks to see a hanyou Nick looking straight at her.

"Neko-Neko-Kun? Why are you here?"

"I miss the bus and . . . Wait! Did you just call me Neko-Neko-Kun?

"Yup! If you can call me Neko-Chan, then I can you Neko-Neko-Kun!" She jumps up with a sudden burst of energy.

"I DON'T want you to call me. . . Neko-NEKO-Kun." His face blushes but pouts just the same, which makes him look like a little kid.

"What can I CALL you then?"

"Just plain, old Nick."

"Okay, plain, old Nick." She walks away.

"I am not PLAIN, OLD NICK! And, where are you going?" He fallows her.

"I missed my bus and I need to get back to my house so my mom could drop me off. I hope dad doesn't get mad." She shivers at the thought of her dad angry at her for missing the bus. He would take away her computer for sure.

"I could take you." She turns around quickly.

"You can take me? Were is the car?" She looks around for the car.

"I am not taking a car. I'm walking."

"Why would you walk to school when it is 30 miles away? That is so dumb!"

"I can run a 2 and a half miles in a minute in my hanyou form." She stares at him dumbfounded

"Y-you c-can?" She could not belief it, "I can't even go THAT fast! I only go a mile every 3 minutes"

"You are a dog and I am a tiger. Get it?" He moves his backpack from his back to his front.

"Oh, so how are you going to take me?" She had no clue how he would pull this off.

"On my back." He said it as it was the simplest thing on earth.

"Oh yeah, your . . . WAIT! Your back!"

"Yes, now get on so we could get going." He turns around and bends down so she could get on.

She went off like a firecracker, "I-I c-can't get on your b-b-back! I might weight too much and break it or my OR your things could fall and, and-"

"I don't think so. I have a strong back and I have my stuff strap up. I won't drop you ether. Don't worry and get on. I know you are not heavy." She could see his tail swing back and forth as a friendly kitty would do and ears twich.

She started to turn red again, but in the dark, he didn't see it. His ears twitch a bit, again, "Are you coming or what?"

I guess it is okay. As long I don't have to face the wrath of my dad, it will be alright. But, but, but, but, oh FORGET IT!

"Okay", she climbs on to his back. He shifts his back to adjust to the new object it had to carry. He rises up diagonally so Kathira would not fall, almost like how Inu-yasha carries Kagome. He starts on a rather slow pace and slowly speeds up. She grabs on her backpack strap. A second later, Nick jumps up toward the dark morn' sky as the wind rushes past them. Kathira had a hard time keeping her eyes open but loved the feel of the wind on her face. Her dad use to do this all the time when see was young.

" ' Grab on tight now, Kathira", called Inu-yasha.

'I will daddy! This is going to be fun!' I was about 7 when he did his last piggy-back ride for me.

'Here we go!' He ran through the field of wild American flowers as the flown right by me. The wind felt so nice on my face then a red and yellow flower covered my face.

'Daddy! Daddy! I can't see!' He automatically stopped and put his young daughter down.

'I see I have found a pollen covered little puppy on my back.' He lifts the flower off of my face. I was relived that I could see again.

'This little puppy is very yellow. I wonder. . . ' He puts his finger on my nose and brushes it lightly so some would get in my nose.

'AH-AH-AHCOO!' They yellow pollen flew allover the place.

'I see that you have cleaned yourself up. Now I don't have to do it.'

'Daddy! You are silly!'

'Not as silly as you or your mo-'

'Inu-yasha!' Kagome walked over looking very angry.

'Oh no, here come the 'sits'.' He waits for the big hit to the floor.

'You give you daughter a ride and not me? I fell so hurt.' She didn't sound hurt, though.

He looks up to mommy with his famous smirk on his face, 'I will change that.'

He grabs her hand and mine and puts mom on his back and me in his arms as he goes for another run in the flowers

'I love you daddy.' I gave him a big hug.

'As do I, my little pup.' He squeezes her as a way of hugging.

'And, I', She brushed my black and white hair so gently that I fall fast asleep."

Nick's voice shatters her memory, "Let's stop here for breakfast." He stops in front of a cute coffee shop and drops her on the floor.

"Ow! That HURTS!" She stands up and rubs the pain away from her back.

He chuckles, "I thought you would be ready, whatever. Let eat something before we go." He walks into the shop.

"Wait! What about school?" She rushed in after him. He searches for something on a big menu then asks for a chocolate milkshake.

"School is a few blocks from here and it is only 6:30 and it opens at 7:30 so we have time." He shakes himself and he becomes his human self.

"We left at like 5:45 and its 6:30? I thought you were ultra fast?" She says with some attitude.

"I slowed down so you could take it. Any faster and your face would wrinkle."

"Oh." She didn't know that that would happen to her or her face.

"What do you want?" He shows her the menu.

"I DON'T drink coffee." She stated.

"I don't ether so I am having a chocolate milkshake. They have the best milkshakes."

"I guess a chocolate milkshake would do." She walks to a empty table and slides into a seat. Nick comes back with two chocolate milkshakes. He places one in front of her.

She shot up, "What? I was going to buy it an-"

"I got it don't worry. Just drink up." They sat there and drank their shakes. They sometimes talk but rarely do. After they were done, they went off to school.

"Kathira, lets go! Where are you?" He waited outside and Kathira didn't came out yet.

From inside the shop, "I'm coming!" He shakes his head and Kathira runs out of the shop out-of-breath.

"L-let's get going." Kathira gets on hanyou Nick's back and they were off to school.

"Neko-Chan! Nick!" Ichigo is the first to great us when they got to school. "How did you come here earlier when you missed the bus, Neko-Chan?"

"I took a ride with Nick." She points to the human Nick.

"That was very nice of you Nick."

"Yeah." He couldn't believe she kept her promise about the whole hanyou thing by not telling how her brought her.

"Kathira! Hello!" Guess who that is. Haruki runs over to Kathira with his arms ready to hug her but a leg was in front of him and he trips, which Kathira doges by shifting to the left.

"Good job, Ichigo!" Kathira didn't know that she shifted to far to the left and made both her and Nick fell down.

Rikana see the fall from afar, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kathira sits up.

"Kathira, could you get off of me?" She sees she was right on top of Nick.

"Ah! I am so SOO sorry, Nick!" She jumps off him while blushing.

"It's fine. No broken bones." He stands up and dusts himself.

"Time to go to your first period classes." The voice from yesterday called out.

"Bye see ya!" Ichigo walks to her class.

"Later! Now for more- Ow!" A red swollen bump appears on Haruki's head.

"That serves you right. See ya Nick." Rikana waves to Nick.

"Bye Neko-Neko-Kun!" Kathira waves to Nick with some giggles.

"DON'T CALL ME NEKO-NEKO-KUN!" He storms off in the other direction.

When they reach the second floor, with no help from Misoka, Rikana asks, "Why did you call him Neko-Neko-Kun?"

She turns to her, "It makes him mad and he is funny when mad. He, he, he. He totally hates that name!"

"Yeah!" They both run to their first period class, which is weird why they got it, Karate.

"Class we have a new student coming to our class today." The sensei shows a boy wearing karate clothing like us.

His black hair was to his shoulder which was weird for a guy, even a boy, to have his hair that long. It made him like a hippie but you wouldn't tell him that. His stare was cold and his blood red eyes made him even more scarier. Their was a lot of scary people in school but they usually have a good aura but he had an evil one around him. Thank Kagome, for being a miko so she could sense the auras of others.

I don't like him. As she thought that he turned his head to her.

"Why don't you take a seat over there?" He pointed to the back end of the row Kathira was in.

He walked down the lane till he got to her. He glared at her as an enemy then grin like a loco, coco, maniac person would.

"I'm . . ."

WN: Another cliffhanger! Whaha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Can you guess who it is or is related to? He, he, he, he, he. It should be easy. Sorry but I must do to bed. I will write another day! Review Please! See ya!


	6. Stupid Guys

WN: Here we go!

**Chp 6.- Stupid Guys**

"I'm-"

The teacher spoke out first, "Now Mr. go to you seat so we can start." He walks to the seat but glares back at the teacher.

That dude is WAY creepy!

For the rest of class they had practiced on punches which Rikana was better at then her and she used her hanyou strength too!

After that embarrassing class, Kathira walks to her other class, Computer Class. She loved that class as much as art. She wasn't the 'master of computers' but was decent.

As she walked to her third class, Science, she bumped into a smell that made her want to slap herself, _The Fang Five._

She could hear them yelling and making lots of racket from ahead but the problem was her class was right across from them.

I guess I will have to walk fast but quiet. I don't think I could make it though. Man . . .

She power walks to the class but then felt a strong grip on her shoulder and . . . Tail?

"Look who I have got here. The bi--- who beat us up yesterday with her kitty friend." She turns around and sees the blonde wolf grab her shoulder with his left hand and tail with his right.

"Let go of me you loser!" A snarling growl erupted from her throat.

He just hmphed, "Yeah right, baby. I am in control here, not you. I will make you sorry for your little friend to cut me up like that." He tilts her chin up to face him. She struggled out of it but he was way stronger than her. He was about to lean close when a shout came from the end of the hall, "What in the he-- are you doing, Seth?"

Daiki stomps to the blonde wolf, Seth, and pushes him off of Kathira, " That is my girl you are touching! Don't you know not to mess with a leader's girl or you'll get your da-- throat slit more than yesterday!" Daiki put an arm around Kathira.

She pushes him off, "What in the world gave the stupid idea I am your 'girl'!"

"I have decided you will be my girl and even more that when I saw you even be my lead guy." He grins proudly like that would win her heart.

"Yeah right that will work. If you don't like to get face beat up that his that I suggest you move your stinken wolf tail!" She shoves him out of the way furious he would claim her that way. She was no doll.

After her fourth period class, English, which she was getting better at, she left for lunch. She made sure she wouldn't see Daiki.

As she paid for her food, she felt a hand coming to her right dog ear.

"You are not touching me no more!" She swings a punch on the guy behind her but a fallen Nick was on the floor.

"Ah! Nick are you okay?"

He wavers back up then rubs his head, "I think so, Ow! You dang-it hit hard!"

She shoves her fists to her side, "Well, don't come up behind me, like some perv would to touch my ears. You have your O-w-n."

"I was going to get something in your hair BY your ears!"

"What! There is something in my hair!" She tries to reach it but doesn't know where exactly to search first.

"I got it." He walks up to her and reaches for the thing. She finds her face close to his chest.

"Here we go." She looks up and sees a white yarn like string in her hair. She suddenly looks in his hazel eyes. _WHAT are you DOING! _She grabs the string from his hand and throws it to the ground.

"Well I guess we should go now." She rushes to their table.

I can't think of him like that. Must focus on school.

"Kathira wait-up!" She turns to Nick run to her.

"Have to keep up!" She quickens her pace and sees her table only a few yards away.

However, a boy just shoots above her head and lands in her usual seat. Nick glares at her in victory.

"Give my seat back, Nick! Or I will force you!" She places her tray of a chicken burger and fries to the side and brought up her fists.

"Do we need to resort to this?" He tried to do the cute look but that didn't bring Kathira down.

"I have an idea." Haruki walks up with Rikana with a confuse look on her face.

"Must not be-", Rikana and I say but Haruki cuts in.

"Kathira could sit on your lap-" Bang! Both Kathira and Rikana hit him in the head. He slams to the floor the Ichigo kicks his head. She must of heard too.

"You are way in the gutter today, pervert." Ichigo sit in her spot and so do Rikana with there 'fresh' salad and rib sub. But, Nick hadn't moved from her seat.

"I kind of like his idea-" Slap! He ended up with a large bump on the side of his head.

"Do you dare turn into a Haruki and get off!" She balls up her fists.

"What are you doing with her cat?" We all turn to find Daiki with the rest of the Fang Five behind him. His eyes blared a fiery.

"She is my friend and I can sit with her in lunch if I want too." He crosses his arms and glares back at Daiki.

"You can't sit with my girl!" She slaps her forehead, _Guys._

He grunts, "Well, I don't see her sitting with you."

"I was come to get her", he grabs her arm in a fast speed, "Come on Kathira."

She shakes her head, "I am not your stinken girl and get off!"

He whispers to her ear, "You have no choice."

WN: I will leave it in that. I am sorry it is short and I took long but school is tough and I was role-playing as well but I am calming down and got this done, yeah! I will go and write on for Poke'Gals as well.


	7. The Time before the Battle

WN: Sorry it took a long time. Here is the story!

**Chp 7. - The Time before a Battle**

Kathira is in the tight spot where Daiki has grabbed her arm and she can't get away. Her anger grows at his pursue of her and the nails of hers start to lengthen and turn a pearly pink.

"Let go of my arm you stupid wolf!" But the response was a tighter grip of her arm. She felt the blood turn blue and same goes for her arm. She couldn't take it any more. She wanted to find the one she wants as a lover but he was too thickheaded to see the absence of love for him.

She raises her hand , "Liquid Pearl Destroyer!" Her pearl nails slash at his seizing hand. He yells and pulls his hand away. He backs up in pain. He removes the hand over the one scratched as a clear liquid like substance is covering his cut and hand.

"What the heck is this?" He starts to scratch the liquid off but keeps on growing. He lets out a yelp and runs out of the cafeteria.

Nick slowly walks up to Kathira, "Kathira, what just happen?" He looks at her, now, normal nails but she still stares into space. She couldn't believe what just happen. She finally looks down.

"I don't know. I just don't know." She stares at her nails to see if they would change into the pearly color but didn't.

"So that is you attack, pretty good but still kind of weak." They all spin around to Misoka with his arm crossed his chest.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo shot up. She was friends with Kathira ever scene middle school and she knew a lot about us youkai and hanyou.

"In the past, every youkai had an attack or two special to the species but as time past the need for the attacks was useless. Most have forgotten their family powers but us youkai of inus or dogs have a special memory section in out brains that doesn't let us forget the attacks", taps his head near the forehead, "So we remembered them or make up new ones that are similar. But recently, our generation of other youkais are remembering the attacks so there will be trouble in the future."

"But if they are not suppose to though then how are they remembering their attacks?" asked Rikana.

He turns to her slowly, "I don't actually know how but they are."

Ichigo walks over to the others which are on the other side of the table, "If Kathira can use attacks, when does she accurately use them?"

He answers, "Mostly when she is angry." The all scoot away from Kathira with the fear of them getting all cut up on their minds.

Kathira gets irritated that they would think that she would attack them, "Hey!"

Misoka walks away but turns around, "Don't worry, only in a time of danger will the attack show itself. See you later." They all stare at the leaving form.

"Don't you think he is a bit dramatic?" Rikana asks as we sit back at our table.

"Yeah." We say in unison.

"I think that I like art the best of all." Kathira and the group were walking to their buses after and long and boring day of school.

"I like karate the most", Rikana shows her best karate punch with makes the tree crake. "Oops."

"Well, you are super strong, Rikana. You could beat anyone in a fight." Ichigo had a sad face on. She was not a very 'sporty' person so most of her talents went in drawing and writing. But if her drawings where to show the skill and power in a fight, she could beat Rikana every time.

"But your drawings kick butt!" Haruki snatches the green binder from Nick and waves it around.

"Hey! Give that back! I am not done looking at the pictures yet!" Nick chases Haruki for the drawing binder and made some eyes peer our way.

"Hey you guys stop it! People are looking at us and you guys will damage my drawings!" But the Haruki is thrown to the floor by Rikana's feet and a large ogre like creature had his massif hands on Ichigo's binder.

"Give that back!', yells Kathira.

His voice of rolling rocks pierced my ears, "Which one of you made Daiki cry like a baby?"

I walked in front of the group, "It was-", but Nick grabs my elbow and pulls me back.

"Nick?" I whisper.

"I am the one to sent that dude running. You want to fight me?" His grin shown a large fang which meant Nick was changing into a hanyou.

"Alright Shorty, meet me by the trash in two minutes but I will still have the binder." He walks to the back of the school. All of that could be seen of the friends were their enlarged eyes and dropping mouths.

"What the heck are you doing, Nick?" Rikana grabs him by the collar. Her are red with furry. Haruki gives her a hugs from behind, arms around the waist.

"Come on Rikana, no need to bring miss tough out on him-OW!" Yes, Nick didn't see Rikana's hurting but Haruki did. He was bumped and bruised all over.

"No touching Haruki! I am freak's cousin for crying out loud." Ichigo nodded with her noise statement.

"Well it was only to calm you down. Nick would have been killed but I am use to it. Wait, where is Nick?" We all look are and saw that Nick had disappeared.

"Oh man, he will be beat up badly. Ogre's are stronger than humans. We have to find him! Kathira can you find him?" They ask me this cause of my good nose. I already knew where he went but the scent is changing to his hanyou's.

I had to lie to them, "My nose isn't well today so I can't smell nothing." All of them decided to break up to look for him. When we were separated, I tracked the altering scent of Nick.

WN: The big fight is coming next! Please Review!


	8. The Battle of with a HanYouKai

WN: I am SOO SORRY for not writing. I was in hibernation. ((It is freak'n April! If u were, u would of waked up in Late February!)) Shut it Luna! Anyway, I am back and more alive and better than ever! ((that was smart)) Gives evil look Anyway here is the big fight scene! Please give comments and advice to make fight scenes better! Enjoy!

P.S. I know the title is weird but there is meaning in it and I didn't want you to find out so easily, but you might o.O

**Chp. 8 - The Battle with a HanYouKai**

Kathira ran through the dry grass of the afternoon searching for the stupid tiger. She didn't care about the people she rocketed by but about the safety of Nick. She stopped near the back end of the school and sniffed the air one more time and found Nick was a full Hanyou now.

_Man after this I am so going to hurt him! _She ran to a clearing which a of flowing grass field just brushes against the school. The only thing that ruined the beautiful scene was the large, vomit smelling garbage can. The other thing was the smell of rotten tomatoes, that came from the ogre and the thirst for battle that both were sprouting. She shakes her head in the truth from her nose that he did turn into a hanyou but it seemed the ogre didn't care.

"You will die from my hand!" The ogre comes in a charge toward Nick. "I will not die easily AND why do you want to kill me? This is the freak'n school and U.S.!

You would go to jail!" The ogre just chuckles, "I don't follow the laws, as most ogres don't. I want to show my family I am tough even if the baby!"

Nick stares up the 7' ogre, "You are the BABY? I hate to see the dad." The anger of the ogre rose, "Don't make fun of my family you stupid cat!" The ogre shot some swings at Nick, which he manage to dodge, "I bet your family is weak and feeble like you, you filthy hanyou!" Nick hissed, "Don't talk of my family like that!" The ogres rumbling chuck came again, "You mean you wretch of a mother and a da fool of your farther to even marry her?"

Nick cracked his nails, "Don't you dare EVER talk of my mom like that you big chunk of flab!" The ogre swigged one more time and this now hits. "What do you say now?"

Nick wipes the dripping blood from his mouth, "I say," Nick vanishes out of thin air and falls toward the ogre's head, "Head's up!" Nick slashed the ogre's head with left a large cut from his right ear to his left eye. The ogre yell was that of an elephant's.

"That shows what you think of- Ah!" Nick was to caught up in himself to notice the critical hit the ogre gave right at the stomach. Sending Nick fling. Nick lands with a bang a few feet away. The ogre charges for the next attack. Kathira sees that Nick can't move.

_I have to help! _

Kathira rushes at the ogre and was about to slash him with her Liquid Destroyer but he sensed her and hit her instead. Nick smelled her scent and stood up in time to see Kathira getting hit by the bat.

"Kathira! No Kathira!" He limping ran over to her. The ogre just chuckled in his victory.

Kathira had got slashed badly. She began to bleed from the wound. Nick loomed over her, "Kathira! Answer me, Kathira!" He checked her pulse and heard the pulse was slowing every second. His anger began to rose. _How dare he hurt Kathira! It was our fight! _

Nick's features began to change. His nails and fangs grew long and black, _He . . ._

His tail and ears stiffen and took a more dangerous appearance, . . . _will_

"Are you going to teach me a lesson or cry over your bic of a girlfriend?" Bellowed the ogre.

Nick lifted his head and a pair of black eyes with bloody red with black stripes disks stared angrily at the ogre. This stare made him not only made him flinch but shuddery walk away.

He grinned evilly and let a fang glimmer in the sun with darkness. In a voce that would make anyone shiver, "Do are NOW scared of me? Oh, this will be fun."

The ogre just lifts his spiked bat and throws it at Nick, "This will be the last of you!" Nick just smirks and doesn't move.

"A thing like that hurt me? Ha!" At the last second dodge the bat and his shirt got ripped off. His toned muscles also gleam in the sunlight.

"Now time for your time to stop." He ran up to the ogre and began to slash at him. The ogre dodged most of them but got hit just once and was in humongous pain. He couldn't move anymore and Nick when for more hits. His blood thirst was growing stronger.

Her eye lids flutter open. The slash from before had healed and she started to smell a scent she feared of. Kathira watched in horror as Nick fought the ogre in a form she hadn't seen before. _What is he now? _

He was enjoying the killing he brought no the ogre. The ogre was still on the floor when Nick stopped suddenly. Then seeing the opportunity to flee, slowly jumped up and ran toward the school, but Nick wouldn't let him. He slashed the ogre down with his night claws. Kathira took one more sniff of the scent and realize that Nick had turned into a full-Youkai!

Nick kept on slashing and tearing the ogre apart till Kathira couldn't take it any longer!

She wobbly stood up as Nick was about to take the final blow, "NICK! STOP!"

Nick's pointed ears twitched and faced her. He was so different now. His tail moved as evil thoughts were occurring in his mind and his ears listen for his next kill. His nails and teeth were longer and covered in a darkness. His eyes too were covered in darkness, only a pair of blood red pools with black stripes could be seen.

"Nick, what happen to you? Why are you like this?" Nick just continue to hiss and snarl at her like he didn't know who she is. Till, he sniffed the air, His hisses and snarling anger were replaced with a smirk, a smirk she didn't like. He walks slowly to her with pride in his step and swing of his tail.

"Wait Nick. Don't come any closer!" Nick ignore her pleas and only let a fang glimmer in the light to anger her. She cracked her nails longer and began to growl loudly at him. He only shown a grin to her challenge. That just made her growl louder.

Nick vanishes in mid-jump and lands right in front of her. She tries to jump back but he hooks his arm around her waist. He brought her closer to him. He sniffs her scent and smiles in pleasure.

Kathira was in complete shock. She thought he was about to kill her but really was. . . . . . She doesn't what the heck he is going!

Nick looks straight at her but really at her lips. He closes the gap between them and closes in on her lips.

She realizes what he is doing. At the last minute, she turns her head so his target is missed. Sadly, Nick suspected this and alters his aim to a new target. . . . . Her neck. He started to lick and kiss her neck.

Kathira tried to attack Nick but it was so difficult too. _He is my best friend! _She looks at the youkai Nick sucking at her neck. _A friend won't be kissing my neck if I didn't truly like him. Even if it feels good… AH! DON'T THINK THAT KATHIRA! BAD GIRL! BAD DOGGY! BAD!_

She felt her nails lengthen themselves and tingling as they changed to the pearly pink. Youkai Nick could sense her wonderful aura growing stronger and started to grip his hold. "Liquid Pearl Destroyer!" Kathira flipped her hand in before his tighten and slashed his gripping left arm. She had a good shot of his chest but didn't want to do any serous damage.

Nick quickly lets go of her. His high-pitched scream only heard by Kathira. The clear liquid covered his wound. But instead of engulfing his arm, it just stayed there. Nick began to feel dizzy and he lost control of his legs. He fainted.

Kathira witnessed Nicks defeat. However, his youkai features began to diminish. His tiger ears and tail soften. His nails and fangs shorten and cleared. She couldn't tell if his eyes turned to there orange color cause of his closed eyes.

"Nick?" She began to run to him but slowed as she got near. When She saw that he would not move, she kneeled beside him. "Nick! Nick!" He didn't stir. Her ears picked up he familiar steps of her friends. She didn't think of any excuse for what happen. They should know about Nick. Maybe they could help in the future.

They ran into the field but stop abruptly at the sleeping hanyou, "Kathira, what h-h-happened?" spoke the traumatized Ichigo.

"Well let me explain . . ." Kathira explains all that happened with the Fang Five, Nick's true identity, the ogre and even how Nick turned into a full youkai.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in." Haruki grabbed his head and fell on the floor, hard. "So you have been keeping this from us?" said a very upset Rikana. Then, Nick changed into his human form with everyone, but not Kathira, gasping. Ichigo came up to the 'dead' Nick.

"Shouldn't we take him to someone?" Asked Ichigo as she poked his arm. "Yeah we should." Rikana began to laugh as Ichigo began to pull on Nicks arm like a child pulling a sleeping adult.

"But the question is how? The bus left a long time ago and we don't have a-" A loud honk came from behind them.

They turn around and saw. . . .

WN: BwAHAHAHAHAH! The evil cliff hanger! I am so evil! ((NO I am !)) NVM her. Okay I am going to do a contest to see who can find a name for the red eye dude which has no name yet. I am too lazy to find a perfect one and will take any good ones! They must be in Japanese too and think of how he is… look in reviews to see who if not know. Okay I might update in a month or 2 sees sad faces okay I will try to do sooner. Yall and yall's puppy eyes.


End file.
